


Temptation

by Laurincia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camboy Fuze, Dildos, Kinda?, M/M, Masturbation, why do i keep writing porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurincia/pseuds/Laurincia
Summary: Jager goes onto a cam site and sees a familiar face (well technically body and helmet)





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I died writing this. Not the sexual way, I just couldn't think of words

It had been a painfully busy week, with multiple chores and running multiple things for work nearly day after day, Marius was about ready to collapse. Deciding to hop on an obscure and probably dangerous cam sight on his laptop, Marius scrolled through the home page as he sat down on his bed. None of the current live videos piqued his interest until he came across one simply titled ‘Temptation.’ The thumbnail showed a man in a thick hoodie in a dimly lit room that looked somewhat familiar. Part of their head was peeking down from the top of the frame and he could see a black mask covering their mouth. Curious, Marius clicked on the video. 

It was a live show and Marius scrolled to see the description, sharply inhaling at a plump, pale ass that he saw for a split second before the man covered up again with a deep chuckle. Below the title was a very short description;  _ “Kompot - Amateur - 10 dollars for a piece of clothing.” _ An email was provided below. 

Sitting down on his bed, he scrolled back up, he could see Kompot palming an erection through dark, Adidas track pants. He paused for a bit, removing his hands from his crotch to stand, forming a heart with his index and forefingers, removing his hoodie afterward. He sat back down and leaned back on the floor, showing off a plain gray shirt and a black and white motorcycle helmet that Marius could have sworn he’s seen before. Written on the dark goggles in a neon pink window marker was the same thing that was in the description. Curious, Marius opened the link in a new tab and kept an eye on the show. A small poll page with a few blocked out options along with a payment button. On the first few lines were clothing options. The hoodie was already checked off, and all that remained was shirt, pants, and underwear. 

In the second column, was a checklist of potential items Kompot had at his disposal. The list was only a few items long and pretty basic, but still good nonetheless. Marius just got paid yesterday, and it's not like a sudden freak hurricane would tear through town, killing everyone and flooding everything, so Marius cracked open his wallet and metaphorically threw money at the man, checking every remaining article of clothing and the first item on the list of toys; a simple dildo. Switching back to the cam site, the German could see Kompot pause his movements, reeling, breathing out a quiet curse. Marius alms missed it, but it was clear, even being muffled through the helmet.  _ ‘блядь.’  _ Kompot chuckled and ran his hands down his shirt while swaying his hips.  _ “You sure you don't have anything better to spend to spend your money on, comrade?”  _ Kompot asked. 

Marius could hear his voice clearer, even through the bad quality of their microphone and the helmet eating up most noise, the accent was clear. Russian. In one both swift and sexy movement, Kompot pulled the shirt over his head, smoothly recovering when the helmet caused minor difficulties and Marius gasped out loud. Everything about him was perfect, from the wide and defined shoulders, down to the perfectly chiseled abs and adonis belt, noticing a large web of scars running across his pale skin. Marius didn’t know if his heart dropped from realization or arousal when he realized who Kompot really was.  _ Shuhrat _ . 

Letting out a slow sigh, Marius leaned against the wall, watching as his  _ friend  _ pulled out a dark blue dildo seemingly out of nowhere along with a bottle of lube. The Uzbeck flipped open the cap to squeeze some out onto the rubber dick, coating it in the slick fluid. Turning around, Shuhrat poured some more lube onto his fingers before setting the tube down somewhere. Using his clean hand, Shuhrat grabbed his left cheek, kneading the flesh before spreading himself, sighing deeply. Marius shuddered as Shuhrat slowly pushed in the blunt head of the dildo into his ass, even swaying his hips a little. Watching as he slowly pushed the toy in more and more until he bottomed out with a deep sigh. Straightening up, he turned around to face the camera. He ran his hand down his chest, breathing heavily. Slowly taking a hold of the base of his cock, he started stroking himself slowly, bucking into his own hand. His movements started being rougher, shakier. 

Marius could hear the satisfied groan that came through the speakers of his laptop. Unable to ignore the growing pressure in his groin, Marius shifted his laptop up to his chest and unbuttoned his jeans, humming as some of the pressure had been relieved. Slowly pushing his laptop off his chest, Marius kept his eyes locked on the screen, watching and even jerking himself off in sync with Shuhrat. 

As a little time passed, Shuhrat turned, showing his left side to the camera. Keeping his left hand around his cock, Shuhrat reached around to take a hold of the dildo with his other hand, shakily pulling it out a couple inches. Swaying his hips once more, Shuhrat held the dildo in place and started pushing back, fucking himself on the dildo and thrusting into his hand. His movements were rough and desperate. Marius could see him struggle to keep himself upright, staggering, visibly shaking and gasping loudly. And with a few more thrusts, Shuhrat came with a loud moan as Marius threw his head back, nearly slamming into the wall, shuddering. Breathing heavily, Shuhrat turned to the camera, held up a peace sign, and stopped the show. Closing the tab, Marius shut his laptop. “Scheiße.” He came over the back of his laptop. 

**Author's Note:**

> I shall write a part two, eventually :^) (Maybe sometime this month)  
> Buy me a ko-fi if you so desire @ Ko-fi.com/laurincia  
> <3


End file.
